A Birthday Surprise Like No Other
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Challenge #2 from mochamaker. J/7 Femmeslash. It's Seven's birthday...what does Janeway have planned?


**Muahahahaha! I have completed the second challenge for Mochamaker! This includes a birthday party (not necessary), a red scarf (required), a baseball game (a sporting event was required), nachos and beer! I hope you all enjoy! [J/7 femmeslash] So, I originally forgot the TV Reporter, and I just added him in. :}  
><strong>

Seven of Nine was so frustrated. She just knew the entire crew had planned something for her birthday that was coming up, but nobody said a damned thing. Everybody kept their same efficiency levels, Seven noted, but there was something off about the whole crew. Seven just couldn't describe it.

Once she was finished with her duties in Astrometrics, Seven went down to Cargo bay 2, hoping some regeneration might clear her head. When she got there, Seven could only pace. Apparently it had seemed like the thing to do at the time, because there was another ensign who was looking at one of the shuttles and just kept walking back and forth around it.

Finally Seven was fed up of their uselessness, so she went to figure out the problem.

"Can I assist you with something, Ensign?" Seven asked, the frustration only subtle in her voice. The ensign stopped what he was doing and smiled to himself. "Well, Seven, I have been trying to make sure everything is fine within the normal parameters for this shuttle, but I can't seem to get a decent reading on my tricorder. I've tried going all over the shuttle like Lt. Paris showed me, but it just…it doesn't seem to work."

"Lt. Paris, you say?" Seven began. She knew he was up to something, she could tell that by just listening to the ensign. He was terrible at hiding what was truly going on. Seven went over to the comm system on the wall, and pressed. "Computer, where is the location of Lieutenant Paris?"

"Lieutenant Paris is in the mess hall." The computer replied in its monotone voice. Seven gave the ensign one last glance before heading out of the Cargo bay. She needed to clear her mind anyway. Maybe Neelix had something for her.

As soon as the Cargo bay doors closed behind Seven, the ensign pressed his comm badge and said, "Ensign James to Lt. Paris." "This is he. Is she on the way?" "Seven is on her way to the mess hall as we speak."

Every step she took, Seven seemed to get just a little bit more frustrated. She and Janeway hadn't had a decent conversation let alone a good love making session in well over a week, and Seven thought she might explode if something didn't turn about soon. This was driving Seven up the wall.

Then, Seven got an idea…she was going to see the Captain about this. After she saw Lt. Paris, she would go to find Janeway, sweep her off her feet, and make sweet passionate love to her Janeway…Well, with the way Seven was acting at the moment it might have just been rough, desperate, needy sex, but Seven decided she could live with that as well.

Seven walked into the mess hall and knew something was up right away. The only people in there were Neelix (obviously), Tom Paris, and Harry Kim. Seven walked over to the table where Tom and Harry were sitting, and asked Seven to sit down. "I prefer to stand" was her only reply, and she began to speak to Tom about what was going on.

"Tom, there was an ensign in Cargo bay 2 who was constantly pacing around a shuttle and was stating he was trying to get a reading from it, but the tricorder would not give him an accurate reading. He has informed me that you said to walk all around the shuttle to try and 'get a better signal'. What do you know about this?"

Harry giggled, and Tom looked at him seriously for a split second, and then giggled again. "Seven, I was just having some fun with the guy. I messed up his tricorder on purpose so he wouldn't get an accurate reading, and then I told him just to walk all around the shuttle to 'find some signal', but I guess the joke's on me…what's up?"

Seven cocked an implant-clad eyebrow. "Nothing is 'up' as you so plainly put it, Lieutenant. Something is going on around here, and it is infuriating."

"Hmm…" Harry said, trying not to blow his cover. "Is there something maybe we should be aware of Seven?" He made a close call. "My…" Seven paused a moment. This could be detrimental if she told them, but it could mean everything would not be a big surprise if she did tell them. Seven did have a way of finding things out in a small amount of time. "My birthday is coming up, and I don't know how I feel about it."

Harry nodded, "Oh. So, when is your birthday?" Harry asked. Tom almost hit him, but Seven caught his almost act in her peripheral vision and turned her head to look at Tom. "Today." Seven never took her eyes off of Tom Paris. She just knew he had done something…

"I must be going." Seven felt a sudden need to leave. "I need to speak with the Captain about something." She turned to leave, and on her way out, nearly ran into Captain Janeway. "Oh, Kathry-Captain…I was just on my way to see you." Seven blushed lightly, and Janeway grabbed Seven's hand.

"Ah, well that's very nice Seven. I was just coming in here to see what was on the menu for lunch today. I had to skip earlier because of an impromptu meeting, but a Captain needs all she can get. Would you care to sit with me?" Seven froze. Ship's business was not exactly the one thing on her mind. "We could talk here." When Janeway uttered those words, Seven didn't know what to say, but chose to comply nonetheless.

"I…I will comply, Captain." The two women sat together in the back of the mess hall, and Seven kept a hand enclosed in Janeway's as she watched the other woman eat. "Captain…there is…I have some slightly urgent news to talk with you about." Seven tried to speak in a whisper, something she had always failed at terribly since becoming human.

Janeway stopped eating for a moment, and put her fork-clad hand over her mouth as she swallowed what she had been chewing. "What is it, Seven? Has something gone awry in Astrometrics?" Seven shook her head and looked over at Tom and Harry. She then noticed Neelix was nowhere to be found…

"Seven…Seven!" Janeway finally grabbed Seven's attention again, and asked, "Seven, what is going on with you darling? You look terribly paranoid."

Seven didn't know what was going on. "I don't know Kathryn. I'm slightly worried is all. My birthday is today." Seven was now staring at the table.

"Your birthday? Well, if that's what your worried about…well, that's nothing Seven. You had me scared for a minute." Kathryn didn't know why she was talking like this, but it sounded stupid, even to her.

Kathryn took another bite of the mystery food Neelix had fixed her, and then made a deal with Seven. "I tell you what, after this, when our shifts are over, I'll take you to one of my favorite places on the holodeck. Think of it as your birthday present." Seven nodded in agreement, and she watched Kathryn finish her meal.

About 15 minutes later, the two women were walking out of the mess hall, when the mess hall doors closed automatically. "Neelix what is goin-" Before Janeway could finish her statement, Neelix came behind her and Seven, and said, I'm sorry Captain. I've been given orders to lock you two in for now. It seems something has come up on the ship, and needs your attention. "What is it, Neelix?" Seven had been caught completely off guard.

"ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Shouted Neelix, and suddenly about 50 other crewmembers including the Doctor, Chakotay, B'Elanna, and Tuvok appeared in the mess hall and shouted "SURPRISE!" to Seven, who nearly jumped out of her biosuit.

When Janeway realized Seven had the daylights scared out of her, she asked Seven, "Are you alright? I think this was a bit much, but that's what surprise parties are for." Seven then relaxed, and nodded. Then she did something she never thought she could do. She smiled.

Seven hugged Janeway and the rest of the crew, thanking them for the party, and then Neelix brought out the cake while Chakotay popped open a bottle of champagne, and B'Elanna lit the candles.

After the Doctor sang a ballad of "Happy Birthday" for Seven, there was a single crewmember whom Seven had forgotten about during all of the madness.

Naomi Wildman, her one true friend (other than Janeway) who only stood about 4 feet tall now, came up to Seven and poked her in the side. "Naomi Wildman, subunit of Samantha Wildman. What can I do for you?" Naomi smiled, and handed Seven a very prettily wrapped box. The box was thin, and not very deep, but Naomi seemed rather proud of it. "I noticed nobody gave you a present, and I thought you might want this." Seven smiled at this gesture, and opened the present in front of Naomi. Inside the box was a bright red cloth scarf that was softer than a Bolian infant's bottom.

Seven's eyes lit up at the present, and she tried it on instantly. "I love this, Naomi. I don't know how I could thank you." Naomi then said, "I was told you were supposed to let Captain Janeway handle that one, but I'm not sure what that means." Seven was then tickled pink by this, the comment, the present, the whole party. It had made her week, but the best was yet to come.

…

….

…..

…

About two hours later, after the party had cleared, Janeway found Seven, and said, "I believe you have some thanking to do." Seven could see what Janeway was hinting at, and the two women left to their quarters, leaving the clean-up to Neelix and the Doctor who dematerialized in an instant, leaving only Neelix.

The next morning, Seven awoke to find herself alone in the bed. She arose and put on Janeway's pink silk bath robe just to cover herself somewhat, and went to find Janeway. Seven found Janeway relaxing in her bathtub; with a towel around her head, and bubbles up to her neck.

Seven smiled, and asked Janeway what they were to be doing today, since they both had the day off. "Slip on in here with me, and I'll tell you." Janeway said in a rather husky voice. Seven complied, and removed her bathrobe and stepped into the warm water across from Janeway.

"Seven, have you ever heard of professional baseball?" Janeway asked. Seven cocked an eyebrow. "I believe I have heard you and Lt. Paris mention it before. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have scored…well replicated two tickets to a Boston Red Sox game in Holodeck 1 this afternoon. It's for your birthday present; from me to you." Seven smiled naughtily, "I thought that's what last night was for…"

Janeway stood to leave the tub. "There's more to come tonight, my dear. I'll explain when we get to the game. I can assure you, you will love every minute of it."

…

….

…..

Later, Kathryn and Seven dressed for the occasion, complete with baseball caps, blue jeans, and Boston Red Sox jerseys. Kathryn made a quick assurance with the bridge that the ship was ok, and she would have her comm badge if anything were to go wrong…it often did.

The two women then departed, and made their way to Holodeck one. When the doors opened, they heard a loud roar of cheers from fans, smelled the fantastic smell of the foods that the vendors were cooking, and they even felt the cool wind blowing, which Seven thought felt amazing because the environmental controls seemed to be set on rather warm.

Seven and the Captain gave the ticket man their tickets and he pointed to the direction of their seats, and they maneuvered their way over there. "Ok Seven, let's get some food. I'm hungry, and there is nothing better than a good hot dog and a cold beer at a baseball game. Oh, let's get some nachos too."

The way Janeway was speaking to Seven, it all sounded like Greek to her, and so she just followed along. She watched as Janeway ordered them two beers, a single order of nachos, and then two hot dogs with ketchup and mustard only. Seven helped Janeway carry the food and they found their seats. Somehow, they bumped into someone and lost their nachos, but Janeway said there was nothing to worry, because she had gotten them for free anyway. To her it was all about the hot dogs and the beer.

When they sat down, the two women began to eat, drink, and talk as they waited for the game to start.

Just before the game started, a young, handsome man came up to Seven and Janeway for a moment. "Excuse me ladies, but I'm Anderson, I'm a news anchor for the local TV news network. Is this your first baseball game?" Seven didn't know what to think about this man…he creeped her out a little. So, while Janeway was watching for the mascot to come out, Seven looked at the man and smiled. "Computer, delete character." The computer beeped in her monotone voice and the character vanished. Janeway didn't notice a thing.

Then, when the game finally began, Janeway told everything she knew about baseball to Seven, and decided to play a little game with her. "Now, we are going to play a game. However many points the Red Sox score, we have to have sex that many times tonight. But, if the other team wins, we have to have sex however many times they scored points for. I'll even show you how the bases work, Seven."

Janeway winked at Seven, who could now not be happier. She had had the perfect birthday, and no matter if the Red Sox won or lost, she still won. What a birthday treat this was…and the best was still yet to come.

**This was actually really fun, but also rather challenging to write. Please R&R!**


End file.
